As usage of wireless communication networks, e.g., 3G (third generation) cellular networks, continues to grow, a customer's ability to access and utilize the network depends on the availability of capacity. In order to efficiently utilize the limited radio resources, the cellular network is managed using one or more radio network controllers. For example, the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), which is among the most popular 3G networks, allocates radio resources via a radio resource control (RRC) protocol implemented in radio network controllers.
The radio resource allocation to a user endpoint device is determined based on the state of the device. Hence, as the device transitions from one state to another state, the user endpoint device may be allocated a different amount of radio resource.
However, different service providers use different models for the state transition with varied parameters. For example, one service provider may use a model for the state transitions with an inactivity timer shorter than that used by another service provider. The inactivity timer may be used to determine when a radio resource should be released. A short inactivity timer may have the effect of too many state promotions. A long inactivity timer may have the effect of wasting resources. Hence a static inactivity timer may not be able to accommodate two types of traffic wherein one type has small inter-arrival time and the second type has a long inter-arrival time.